The present invention relates to an embroidery sewing machine.
Generally the embroidery sewing machine includes an embroidering frame which holds a cloth to be stitched and is moved in the X-Y directions relative to the machine needle so that an embroidery pattern may be stitched on the cloth. In this connection, it is known that there are some types of embroidery sewing machines. In one type of the machines, the X-Y direction drive mechanism is formed separately from the machine body and is connected to the machine body at the outside thereof when the embroidery stitching operation is performed. This type may be called a machine of exterior mechanism. In the other type of the machines, the X-Y direction drive mechanism is formed within the machine body. This type may be called a machine of built-in mechanism.
Further, there is proposed a machine of the third type wherein the Y-direction drive mechanism part may be turned and folded up as shown in US Patent application publication No. US 2002/0083872 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,365 and US Patent application publication No. US 2006/0278147 A1 filed by the applicant of the present application.
In case of the third type of the machine wherein the Y-direction drive mechanism may be folded up, the machine mechanism can be driven when the Y-direction drive mechanism is in folded up position or in inoperative position. Such movement of the machine when the Y-direction drive mechanism is in the folding position or in the inoperative position may cause damage of the machine and derive dangerous situation.
It is not easy for the users of the sewing machine to know whether the Y-direction drive mechanism is in an operative position or not, and it is likely to start to drive the machine when the Y-direction drive mechanism is in inoperative position. Further the Y-direction drive mechanism easily moves from the operative position when operating, which may cause a dangerous situation and damage the machine.
It is the object to resolve such problem of the prior art of the sewing machine having the foldable Y-direction drive mechanism.